Night embraces the day
by Deathi
Summary: Eine kurze und sehr kitschige Szene.Tayend hat eine Überraschung für Dannyl. Slash


Autor: Deathi

Titel: Night embraces the day

Rating: K

Beta: Kono (nicht hier angemeldet)

Warungen: sap, fluff

Time-Line: Spin-off zu Die Novizin oder Die Meisterin

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der vorkommenden Personen und ich verdiene keinen lusigen Cent hier mit. Alles entspringt meiner Fantasie.

Copyright: Die Idee ist meine eigene genauso wie die Umsetzung.

A.N.: Woher die Idee kam? Unterslashung dieses Pairings

**Night embraces the day**

Erschöpft fiel Dannyl auf den Sessel vor dem Fenster, von wo aus er einen Blick über einen großen Teil Capias hatte. Mittlerweile stand die Sonne schon recht tief und in wenigen Minuten würde die Stadt in einen sanften Rotton getaucht sein. Oft hatte Dannyl schon einen Sonnenuntergang vom Fenster aus beobachtet und es verlor nie seine Faszination.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Dannyl seinen Blick vom Fenster abwenden. Er zog es in Erwägung, gar nicht erst zu öffnen, da es höchstwahrscheinlich der erste Botschafter Errend war, der wieder einmal mit neuen Aufgaben kam, aber für heute hatte Dannyl genug getan und konnte keinen Papierkram mehr sehen.

Erneut ertönte das Klopfen. Seufzend streckte er seine Magie aus, um dem Besucher zu öffnen. Wenn es wirklich Errend war, würde er ohnehin nicht nachgeben. Zu seinem Erstaunen war es jedoch nicht der erste Botschafter, der jetzt den Raum betrat.

„Tayend, was tust du hier?", fragte Dannyl seinen heimlichen Geliebten überrascht.

Das Gesicht des Gelehrten nahm einen gespielt schmollenden Ausdruck an.

„Nicht ganz die Begrüßung, die ich erhofft hatte."

Dannyl stand auf, ging zu Tayend und strich ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er flüsterte ein leises „Entschuldige", bevor er seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die Tayends legte. Dieser legte seine Arme um Dannyl Hals und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso zärtlich und federleicht, fast unschuldig.

Mit einem Mal war Dannyls Erschöpfung von dem Tag vergessen und beide wollten sie den Moment so lange wie möglich hinauszögern und genießen, doch schließlich beendete Tayend den Kuss.

„Können wir nicht einfach so weitermachen? Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte Dannyl in einem flehenden Ton, denn das hatte er tatsächlich. Seit fast drei Tagen hatten sie einander nicht mehr gesehen und Dannyl hatte mit jeder Sekunde mehr Sehnsucht gehabt. Und dieses Gefühl drückten auch seine Augen aus.

„Dannyl, du machst es mir nicht leicht, wenn du mich so anschaust, aber wir haben noch etwas vor heute."

„Haben wir das?" Der Botschafter sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ja, denn ich habe eine Überraschung für dich und dafür müssen wir uns etwas beeilen."

Tayend griff nach Dannyls Hand und zog ihn Richtung Tür.

„Du kannst manchmal ehrlich schwer von Begriff sein."

„Warum verrätst du mir nicht einfach, wo wir hingehen?"

Tayend rollte die Augen. „Der Sinn einer Überraschung ist dir bekannt, oder?

Ich verspreche dir nur so viel: Du wirst begeistert sein."

Dannyl startete keinen weiteren Versuch, Tayend zum Reden zu bringen.

Sobald sie ins Freie traten, ließen sie die Hände einander los, wenn auch nur ungern. Allerdings war es eine Notwendigkeit. Ein Diener lief auf Tayend zu.

„Dort ist die Kutsche, die Ihr verlangt habt."

Sie blickten auf eine kleine Kutsche, von zwei Pferden gezogen und mit dem Wappen der Gilde.

Der Gelehrte öffnete den Schlag und wies Dannyl an, als erstes einzusteigen. Der Magier lächelte leicht, was Tayend erwiderte, der ihm folgte und die Tür der Kutsche hinter sich schloss. Auf der Fahrt sprachen sie beide kein Wort, sahen sich nur unentwegt an, wobei Dannyl eine fast kindliche Freude in Tayends Gesichtszügen bemerkte. Genauso hatten dessen graublaue Augen heute einen besonderen Glanz.

Als die Kutsche hielt und sie ausstiegen, stellte Dannyl verwundert fest, dass sie am Hafen waren.

„Warte einen Augenblick hier", bat Tayend und ging schnellen Schrittes davon.

Der Botschafter überlegte sich, was sie wohl hier sollten und inwiefern der Ort etwas mit der Überraschung zu tun hatte. Er bezweifelte stark, dass sie hier waren, um mit einem Schiff wegzusegeln, denn zum Einen war Tayend das Reisen zu See immer noch unangenehm, zweitens wo sollten sie schon groß hinfahren?

Dannyl wurde mit seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen, als Tayend bereits nach etwa zwei Minuten zurück kehrte. Der Gelehrte lotste seinen Geliebten von einem Steg zum Anderen, bis sie vor einem kleinen Boot mit gerade mal einem Segel standen, dessen Name Florenza war.

„Tayend, sag mir nicht, wir werden jetzt mit diesem winzigen Ding fahren. Und wohin überhaupt?"

Der Angesprochene grinste und erwiderte: „Und ob wir damit fahren, wenn auch nicht weit. Um zwei Dinge muss ich dich allerdings bitten: mir die Seekrankheit zu nehmen und mit Magie das Boot anzutreiben. Einfach nur aus dem Hafen raus. Dann sag ich dir wohin."

Skeptisch begutachtete Dannyl „Florenza" und warf einen Blick zu dem Gelehrten, woraufhin er das Boot zögernd betrat. Sobald beide an Deck waren, griff Dannyl nach seiner Magie. Langsam verließen sie den Hafen und fuhren weiter und weiter auf die offene See heraus.

„Stop!", meinte Tayend irgendwann, „es genügt. Wenn du mir bitte noch die Seekrankheit nimmst." Erst tat Dannyl dies, bevor er sich umsah und einen Blick auf das vor ihnen liegende Capia warf.

Er wollte schon wieder nachhaken, was sie hier sollten, als ihm plötzlich eine Ahnung kam.

„Es ist der Sonnenuntergang, stimmt es?"

„Erraten", gab Tayend schmunzelnd zu. „Es kann nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

Er behielt Recht. Schon kurz darauf, fielen die ersten rotorangenen Sonnenstrahlen auf Capia, welche sich auch auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegelten.

Mit offenem Mund bestaunte Dannyl das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Die Sonne wie ein roter Feuerball, dessen Licht die Häuser der Stadt schmückten und ihr einen ungewöhnlichen, aber wunderschönen Glanz verliehen.

Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, als seinen Dienst als Botschafter angetreten hatte und nach Capia gefahren war. Damals hatte man ihm geraten, sich einmal den Sonnenuntergang auf dem offenen Meer zu betrachten. Das war jedoch schnell in Vergessenheit geraten.

Dannyl legte seine Arme um Tayends Bauch, umarmte ihn so und wisperte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals so etwas traumhaftes gesehen habe."

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über Tayends Rücken aus, bei dem Klang von Dannyls Stimme, wie es so oft der Fall war.

„Man sagt, dass Capia in keiner anderen Zeit des Tages so schön sei, wie beim Untergang der Sonne." Der Gelehrte sprach genauso leise, wie Dannyl zuvor.

So sahen sie beide zu, wie die Sonne immer tiefer sank, als seien sie von einem Zauber erfasst – einem Zauber der Natur. Immer mehr verschwand das Licht am Horizont, bis es nur noch ein schmaler Streifen war, die letzten Strahlen auf den Palast fielen und die ersten Sterne den Himmel schmückten. Mit der Sonne war auch die Wärme des Tages gegangen, aber hatte sie eine andere Seite der Schönheit hinterlassen: der Mond und die Sterne, die die Nacht aufhellten. Dazu noch die Lichter in der Stadt...

Vorsichtig nahm Dannyl seine Arme von Tayends Bauch weg, legte sie stattdessen auf seine Schultern und brachte ihn damit dazu, sich umzudrehen.

„Vielen Dank für diese Überraschung", sagte der Größere. Tayend bemerkte ein Glitzern, welches selbst im schwachen Licht zu erkennen war, in Dannyls Augen, wie er es nur sehr selten sah

„Es gibt keinen, dem ich es lieber gezeigt hätte."

Wie vorhin fanden sich ihre Lippen, doch diesmal war das Gefühl viel stärker. Das Gefühl, einander zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Ein Gefühl des puren Glücks.

The End

Comments?


End file.
